


Olha o passarinho

by kimita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimita/pseuds/kimita
Summary: Baekhyun não exigia muita coisa da vida. Era um estudante ferrado, devendo até as calças na central de xerox de sua universidade e apenas queria terminar seu curso sem precisar voltar para a casa dos pais. Mais do que isso, queria que Chanyeol parasse de ser fresco e que finalmente lhe enviasse a maldita foto que pedia desde que o famigerado boato começou a circular pela universidade. E Baekhyun conseguiria, nem que para isso precisasse arranjar mais problemas do que já tinha.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Olha o passarinho

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui estou eu arquivando mais um história, irra!
> 
> Divirta-se <3

Byun Baekhyun não era um cara muito exigente. Possuía uma família incrível, bons amigos, um trabalho bacana de meio período e cursava algo que futuramente faria pelo resto da vida. Também dividia seu quarto no alojamento da universidade com um cara muito legal chamado Sehun, que não aparecia naquele cubículo em 80% da semana e ainda havia passado sua senha do Netflix para Baekhyun – sem falar na namorada dele, Joohyun, que também era uma garota incrível e inteligente. Ia bem em suas aulas, passava por vezes com as calças e até mesmo a cueca nas mãos, mas nunca reclamava, afinal, não era o tipo de pessoa que espera coisas grandiosas ou possui grandes aspirações.

Mas, porém, contudo, no entanto, entretanto, todavia, existia algo que Baekhyun precisava muito conseguir, algo que acabou por fazê-lo perder completamente o senso de vergonha na cara e excluir o termo “semancol” de seu dicionário mental. E toda a tragédia começou precisamente no terceiro mês de aula, quando reuniu-se com Seulgi na praça de alimentação da universidade, para aproveitar os míseros minutos de intervalo que possuíam.

— Como você está? — Perguntou enquanto mastigava uma batatinha frita. Os dois haviam juntado a merreca que tinham para dividirem uma porção.

— Você já me perguntou isso umas cinco vezes só nos últimos vinte minutos. — Respondeu em forma de repreensão, com a boca cheia de batatas. Baekhyun fez uma cara de nojo, Seulgi não possuía modos. — Está mais preocupado comigo do que com seu melhor amigo.

Baekhyun fez um gesto com a mão, dispensando o comentário.

— Vocês dois são meus amigos. — Frisou, como sempre fazia quando comentários daquele tipo surgiam. — E Chanyeol é estúpido, não precisa que eu fique enxugando aquelas lágrimas de crocodilo do Nilo.

Seulgi riu.

— É sério, ontem ele babou todo o meu travesseiro em uma crise de choro. Quero trucidá-lo.

A garota ficou séria e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

— Aquele idiota, tsc. — Franziu o rosto. — Ele havia me prometido que não choraria quando a gente terminasse.

Baekhyun fez uma careta, enquanto mergulhava uma das batatinhas no potinho de ketchup.

— Estamos falando de Park Chorão Chanyeol. — Disse o óbvio. — Ele chora vendo Moana! Realmente achou que ele iria ficar de boa?

Seulgi suspirou, pegou o celular e começou a olhar qualquer coisa na tela.

— Eu deveria falar com ele de novo?

— Deixe ele superar. — Aconselhou. — Vocês dois concordaram com o fim do namoro justamente porque acabaram virando mais amigos do que pessoas que trocam saliva constantemente, e você também está quase indo para a China. Apenas dê um tempo pra que ele consiga se acostumar com a mudança de relação e mais tarde você fala com ele. — Terminou, muito satisfeito com o que havia dito.

— Tem razão. — Acabou concordando, como sempre fazia. — Não estávamos mais conseguindo nos acertar e foi Chanyeol mesmo quem sugeriu o término.

— Claro que sim. — Baekhyun sorriu de forma carinhosa. — Você sabe o quanto ele detesta mudanças e também foram dois anos de namoro, ele está se sentindo meio sem chão, apesar de saber que fizeram o certo.

Seulgi ficou pensativa, enquanto ainda encarava o celular. Alguns segundos depois, apenas deu de ombros e sorriu, os dentes banquinhos contrastando com o cabelo recém pintado de vermelho. Ela era o tipo de garota que qualquer cara gostaria de ter lado, sendo engraçada, inteligente e incrivelmente bonita. Baekhyun havia a conhecido no ensino médio e, mais tarde, reencontraram-se na universidade, não desgrudando-se desde então.

Chanyeol apareceu depois, em um desastroso encontro em um evento cultural patrocinado pela instituição de ensino. Ele fez a proeza de derrubar um copo inteirinho de chá gelado em Baekhyun e Seulgi, e, para redimir-se, decidiu pagar-lhes um sorvete. A amizade acabou surgindo conforme os três encontravam-se pelos blocos da universidade e pelas festinhas esquematizada pelos veteranos de diversos cursos diferentes, Baekhyun logo percebendo que um interesse mútuo começava a aparecer no coração dos outros dois amigos.

Fora natural juntá-los – mesmo que Baekhyun também fosse um pouquinho interessado em Chanyeol – e o Byun logo viu que fez a coisa certa quando os viu andando de mãos dadas pelo campus e abraçando-se em todos os lugares possíveis. Ambos estavam felizes e Baekhyun satisfeito, apesar do peito apertar um tantinho de vez em quando.

— Bem, vai-se o namorado, ficam os nudes. — Seulgi pensou alto, movendo os dedos ágeis pela tela de seu celular.

Espera um instantinho... O quê?

— Como assim? — Baekhyun franziu o rosto, completamente desacreditado.

— Foi exatamente o que eu disse, ué. — Seulgi riu, pousando o celular em cima da mesa que ocupavam quando finalmente viu que Baekhyun estava devorando todas as batatas que haviam comprado. — Não seja mesquinho! — O Byun resmungou do tapa que recebeu na mão e apenas resolveu focar-se no assunto em pauta.

— Chanyeol mandou foto do pau dele pra você? — Perguntou com todas as palavras na sentença, apenas para ter absoluta certeza.

— Claro que sim. — Seulgi confirmou, a boca novamente ocupada em mastigar e falar ao mesmo tempo. — Namoramos há dois anos, uma hora a minha insistência surtiria efeito.

Baekhyun fez uma cara de sofrimento e Seulgi acabou rindo, alguns pedaços e batata atingindo o rosto do Byun. Que belo espécime de flor educada tínhamos ali, não é mesmo?

— Por que você está tão chocado?

Baekhyun cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.

— Ele nunca me mostrou nada, aquele desgraçado! — Ralhou como um velhinho ranzinza, fazendo com que Seulgi estreitasse os olhos e armasse um sorrisinho maldito na boca.

E então Byun Baekhyun finalmente percebera a idiotice que havia falado. Oh, céus, por que sempre precisava passar vergonha

Baekhyun era bissexual desde que se entendia por gente, mas, apesar de sua aceitação, simplesmente não conseguia falar sobre aquilo com quem conhecia. Gostava de si mesmo do jeito que era, mas tinha medo que as pessoas que mais amava o rejeitassem. Sabia de alguns conhecidos que eram insultados e o que mais ouvia por aí era que meio termo não existia e que bissexuais eram indecisos. Sentia-se, por vezes, estúpido por pensar daquele jeito e em inúmeros momentos quase contou a verdade para Seulgi, mas algo sempre acabava lhe impedindo: o medo da rejeição.

— Qual o problema, hein? — Seulgi riu e cutucou-lhe a bochecha direita. — Quer ver o piupiu do Chanyeol?

Baekhyun olhou-a, enojado.

— Primeiro, para de falar piupiu, que coisa horrível de se ouvir. — Fez uma careta. — Segundo, só tô fazendo um comentário, já que Chanyeol é tão fresco que não fica nem sem camisa perto de mim.

Seulgi encarou-lhe com um olhar neutro, como se soubesse de algo que Baekhyun ainda não sabia. Depois, ela simplesmente colocou um punhado de batatas na boca e tomou alguns goles de refrigerante.

— Você é sempre tão curioso. — Riu, aliviando o nervosismo de Baekhyun. — Quer ver?

— O quê?

— Os nudes, Baekhyun. — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, novamente ostentando o sorriso maldoso.

— Oi?

— Oi, tudo bem? Tô te perguntando se quer ver os nudes que dois anos de namoro me proporcionaram.

Negue, Byun Baekhyun! Você está proibido de aceitar essa oferta horrivelmente tentadora, sua época de paixonite por Park Chanyeol acabou há meses!

— Vai mesmo me mostrar? — Perguntou, completamente desconfiado.

Seulgi sorriu diabolicamente.

— É só você pedir. — Cantarolou.

Baekhyun suspirou. Seulgi era uma grande amiga da onça.

— Esquece, não quero ver nada.

Baekhyun não sabia o que era pior: aceitar ou recusar. Aceitando daria margem para que Seulgi finalmente pudesse descobrir que também gostava de meninos e até poderiam entrar nesse tópico e acertarem-se. Recusando, Baekhyun continuaria em sua típica zona de conforto, protegido de qualquer julgamento ou olhar recriminador que sua amiga pudesse lançar-lhe caso não aprovasse sua orientação sexual.

— Tsc, você é tão confuso. — Ela disse em tom de repreensão. — Mas, de qualquer forma, não poderia mostrar as fotos. Você mesmo disse que Chanyeol é fresco que dói e foi um sacrifício fazer com que ele me mandasse tudo que recebi até hoje. Claro que, se você estiver muito curioso, pode tentar convencê-lo a mandar pra você também. — Soltou um risinho muito do ordinário.

E foi naquele momento que Baekhyun percebera duas coisas muito curiosas: talvez Seulgi, lá no fundo, soubesse exatamente sobre sua sexualidade e ela, provavelmente, sabia de algo que o Byun ainda não sabia.

Mas, acima daquilo tudo, Seulgi havia feito algo que perturbou Baekhyun pelo resto do dia, até que ele finalmente esquecesse momentaneamente sobre o assunto: ela conseguira, talvez indiretamente, plantar a maldita sementinha da curiosidade.

[...]

Três semanas depois, Seulgi havia embarcado em direção à China, com um sorriso gigante no rosto e as bochechas molhadas por causa do choro recente. Os pais dela estavam no aeroporto, Yerim – sua outra amiga, essa que Baekhyun não conhecia muito bem – também estava, assim como o Byun e Chanyeol – já conformado e aceitando seu status de solteiro no Facebook. Seulgi havia finalmente aberto as asas para fazer algo que queria muito, deixando avisado aos dois grandes amigos que esperava que cuidassem um do outro e que mantessem contato com ela durante a viagem.

— E lá se foi nosso juízo, diretamente para a China. — Baekhyun pronunciou-se primeiro, depois que o avião partira e os pais de Seulgi haviam ido embora. — Qual a probabilidade da gente não fazer merda até ela voltar?

Chanyeol deu de ombros, sem nem encará-lo. Ele sempre havia sido o mais contido dos dois, apesar de igualmente agitado quando estava entre seus amigos mais chegados. O Byun chutou-lhe levemente a canela, como se pedisse para que ele se animasse. Talvez Park Chanyeol não servisse para ficar solteiro, já que o grandão tornava-se uma pessoa completamente sem rumo depois de sair de um relacionamento.

Chanyeol finalmente encarou-o, mas daquele jeito que passou a fazer recentemente; olhares longos e reflexivos, como se pudessem achar a alma de Baekhyun e arrancá-la para fora do corpo. Era deveras assustador e o Byun sempre acabava malditamente sem jeito, imaginando coisa idiotas e alimentando sua paixonite que sempre acabava dando sinais de vida. Mas, aquele apenas deveria ser o jeito de Chanyeol em demonstrar que estava chateado com o término do namoro. Vai saber, não é mesmo? Baekhyun nunca havia terminado um relacionamento para ter certeza do que pensava.

— Que tal a gente sair? — Viu-se perguntando ao mesmo tempo em que tentava esconder o rubor das bochechas. Ficou nervoso devido a língua hiperativa que tinha para sugerir coisas idiotas quando o Park estava tão para baixo e com a provável recusa de Chanyeol.

— Para onde? — Pareceu sair do transe de encarar Baekhyun como se pudesse perfurar os olhos dele, mas não parecia muito animado.

A verdade era que o Park, apesar de gostar muito de festas, não estava no clima para comemorações. Sabia que Seulgi e ele não funcionavam como um casal, mas sentia falta de uma namoradinha para compartilhar carinho e sentir-se amado. Seulgi ainda poderia fazer isso como uma boa amiga, mas agora ela havia ido viajar e Baekhyun apenas lhe chutava, fora ser completamente estranho ficar aos abracinhos com o Byun – mesmo que ambos fossem melhores amigos.

Baekhyun consumava deixá-lo deveras nervoso na maioria das vezes e não saber exatamente o porquê, fazia Chanyeol sentir-se muito paranoico. Por vezes ficava encarando o amigo para tentar achar uma resposta, mas, ao invés de uma conclusão satisfatória para todo o nervosismo e bochechas vermelhas, apenas conseguia sentir-se constrangido e a ponto de explodir em gritos frustrados.

— O pessoal do curso de engenharia vai fazer uma festa hoje e é provável que ela já esteja começando. A gente podia dar uma olhada, afinal, você está solteiro e anda precisando distrair essa cabeçona. — Baekhyun resolvera completar.

Chanyeol voltou a analisá-lo e o mais baixo controlou o impulso de soltar uma risada nervosa e chutá-lo na canela como uma criança do jardim de infância. As coisas andavam meio sinistras entre eles e Baekhyun constantemente precisava controlar a língua abusada para não sair bombardeando Chanyeol de perguntas neuróticas.

Foram trinta segundos constrangedores até o Park desviar o olhar de maneira súbita, pigarrear e convencer-se.

— Vou ignorar o tom ofensivo que você usou pra falar da minha cabeça e vou aceitar o convite. — Acabou cedendo, afinal, Baekhyun queria ajudá-lo a animar-se e talvez dançar em uma festa e beber alguma coisa fosse realmente diverti-lo e distrai-lo de todas as minhocas que caminhavam por sua cabeça.

Talvez os dois amigos não estivessem mais acostumados a encararem as festinhas preparadas pelos cursos da universidade, já que, no primeiro momento dentro daquele salão amplo alugado pelo pessoal de engenharia, precisaram sentar-se em algumas cadeiras para acostumarem-se com o cheiro absurdo de maconha e suor. Havia um DJ tocando algo que Baekhyun sequer conhecia em um canto do lugar e, no lado oposto do cômodo gigante, uma mesa precariamente instalada era coberta por caixas e mais caixas de pizza barata que você podia comprar com qualquer merreca de dinheiro atrás da universidade.

A decadência parecia ter se instalado naquele lugar nos primeiros trinta minutos de festa, porque havia desde gente vomitando pelos cantos até pessoas esfregando-se e prensando-se umas nas outras e nas paredes também. A música, apesar de ótima, vibrava nos ouvidos, impedindo que Baekhyun mal conseguisse ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Chanyeol parecia igualmente deslocado, o que fez o Byun animar-se para arrastá-lo até o bar improvisado, pedindo qualquer coisa alcoólica para finalmente arrastá-lo até um sofá de aparência duvidosa, que Baekhyun torcia para que não houvesse sido usado inapropriadamente antes de sentarem-se ali.

Chanyeol assustou-se quando Baekhyun encostou em sua mão para guiá-lo, quase como se lhe causasse dor. Talvez o maior apenas não esperasse por aquilo ou imaginasse que fosse algum estranho, mas o Byun não pode deixar de sentir-se chateado e na merda. 

Oh, caralho, que situação complicada da porra! Era como se Baekhyun estivesse andando por um campo minado, deixando-o cada vez mais paranoico e nervoso perto do amigo. Queria que Seulgi estivesse ali com eles, pois ela possuía o dom de acalmar os ânimos mesmo não sabendo o que acontecia com as pessoas que estavam com ela.

Sentando-se no sofá com Chanyeol a quase dois metros de distância, sorveu de uma vez a primeira dose da noite.

Uma dose daquela bebida amarga acabou virando duas, que viraram três e também quatro, fazendo Baekhyun sair dançando pelo lugar apertado e já lotado, enquanto Chanyeol remexia-se naquele mesmo sofá que haviam ocupado quando chegaram ali. O Byun encontrou alguns amigos de curso, sua primeira namoradinha do ensino médio junto ao namorado bonito e até seu primo, que cursava agronomia. Aquele tipo de festa era o lugar mais propício para que os alunos de diferente cursos de conhecessem, se reencontrassem e transassem também.

Às três da manhã, Baekhyun convenceu-se de que era o suficiente por uma noite, cambaleando pelo salão em direção ao sofá onde Chanyeol havia passado toda a festa bebendo, dançando, conversando com um amigo do curso de música e chorando as pitangas no ombro do Byun nos poucos momentos que ele parara no lugar – deixando bem claro o quanto Baekhyun ficara nervoso com um Park levemente alterado esfregando a bochecha em seu ombro e respirando em seu pescoço. Mas, apesar do maior ter feito do sofá seu novo refúgio, Baekhyun acabou não o encontrando quando alcançou o móvel.

Era só o que faltava!

Procurou Chanyeol em todos os cantos possíveis do salão, o peito apertando com o medo de que houvesse acontecido alguma coisa. Depois de procurá-lo até ao redor do salão pelo lado de fora, Baekhyun apenas desistiu e arrastou-se para seu dormitório, surpreendentemente encontrando Oh Sehun – seu colega de quarto – roncando em sua cama. Morto de cansaço, o Byun apenas retirou os sapatos e apagou em sua cama quentinha, talvez sentindo-se um pouco culpado por não ter insistido ou pedido ajuda para encontrar seu melhor amigo.

[...]

Baekhyun acordou naquela manhã de quarta-feira com a cabeça incomodando mais do que seu coração babaca quando Chanyeol chegava perto demais dele. Suas costas doíam um bocado e ele estava realmente cogitando faltar a primeira aula da manhã.

Prometendo a si mesmo que se fosse para a aula pela manhã, daria-se o presente do sono durante a tarde, arrastou-se para o banheiro e, em seguida, para sala de aula, onde praticamente jogou-se na cadeira para esperar que a professora começasse.

— Parece que um caminhão passou por cima de você. — Jongdae, seu colega naquela aula, falou aos risinhos, provavelmente tirando com a sua cara, o que era muito comum.

— Não enche meu saco. — Resmungou qualquer resposta, massageando as têmporas e desejando estar morto.

— Pelo menos aproveitou a festa?

Baekhyun parou de resmungar o quanto era estúpido para encarar Kim Jongdae.

— Como você sabe da festa? — O franzir do rosto fez Jongdae levar o dedo indicador até o vão entre as sobrancelhas do Byun, apenas para pressionar o local até que o franzido se desfizesse e Baekhyun desse um tapa em uma mão atrevida.

— Todo mundo que acessa o portal da universidade sabe da festa. Não só dessas, mas de todas que andam acontecendo. — Disse como se fosse óbvio, mas Baekhyun não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando.

— Achei que o portal da universidade servisse para os professores se comunicarem com os alunos e para a postagem de notas.

Jongdae riu, provavelmente achando graça da falta de informação que Baekhyun atualmente possuía.

— O portal criado pela universidade serve pra isso mesmo. — Concordou. — Mas a galera do curso de TI criou um programa para circular as informações sobre os próprios alunos, como as festas, notícias e fofocas.

Baekhyun fez uma careta.

— Parece inútil.

— É divertido. Tem um pessoal do jornalismo que anda atualizando toda semana. — Jongdae deu de ombros. — Seu amigo virou a notícia.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos, quase que exigindo silenciosamente para que o Kim esclarecesse os fatos.

— Que amigo? — Pressionou quando viu que Jongdae resolveu ocupar-se em fuxicar seu estojo.

— Chanyeol, ué. — Respondeu como se fosse óbvio. — Você tem mais amigos? — Perguntou cheio de humor. Baekhyun queria socá-lo e só não fazia isso porque no fundo o Kim estava certo.

— O que aconteceu com Chanyeol?

— Aparentemente, ele bebeu todas, dançou em cima da única mesa que tinha no lugar, caiu dela, quase quebrou uma perna e acabou transando com Kim Yerim, aluna de Educação Física e integrante da Liga de Ginástica da universidade. Agora o apelido dele é Pinto de Ouro, segundo a própria Yerim e metade das garotas que viram ele pelado do lado de fora da festa, porque ele estava tão doido que saiu correndo depois.

Meu.

Deus.

Do.

Céu.

— O quê? — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, ajeitando-se na cadeira e exigindo por mais detalhes.

— Achei inacreditável também, mas na reportagem tem algumas fotos comprovando. — Adicionou.

— Tem foto do Chanyeol pelado? — Deixou escapar, batendo-se internamento quando Jongdae fez aquela cara safada que só. Baekhyun só não saía correndo porque a) ele já havia perdido a vergonha na cara perto do Kim e b) Jongdae era uma das únicas pessoas que sabia de sua orientação sexual.

— Não, mas tem as fotos dele dançando em cima da mesa e caindo dela. — Jongdae pegou seu celular, provavelmente procurando as fotos. — E também tem uma dele abraçando a Yerim, os dois com os pescoços bem marcados. — Disse claramente, observando as reações de Baekhyun atentamente.

Baekhyun remexeu-se desconfortável em sua cadeira, desviando o olhar das fotos que o Kim mostrara depois de alguns segundos olhando. Sentia um misto de sensações estúpidas confundindo-lhe e soltou alguns resmungos em resposta a Jongdae, apenas para não deixá-lo falando sozinho. Talvez Baekhyun estivesse decepcionado com ele mesmo e com a sorte que não possuía, afinal, meio que indiretamente havia deixado seu melhor amigo ficar extremamente incontrolável em uma festa, pagando altos micos e mostrando o pau para todo mundo que quisesse ver.

Parecia extremamente mesquinho da parte do Byun sentir inveja das meninas que tiveram a oportunidade de ver o que Seulgi também viu quando namorava o Park, principalmente levando em consideração que fora Baekhyun quem convencera o amigo a ir até aquela festa. Sim, sentia-se um ser humano desprezível por ficar chateado por ter perdido uma oportunidade de ouro para sanar sua curiosidade, vontade essa que voltava a instalar-se em seu pobre coração fragilizado.

Todo mundo havia visto aquela droga, menos Baekhyun! Por que a vida insistia em lhe castigar e deixá-lo curioso? O maldito boato sobre o acontecido somado ao novo apelido carinhosamente dado pelas meninas à Chanyeol simplesmente estavam fazendo o Byun praticamente roer as unhas em puro nervosismo.

— Você gosta dele. — Jongdae acusou baixinho, enquanto a professora começava a introduzir a aula daquela manhã. Baekhyun apenas fuzilou-o com os olhos.

— Você nem sabe do que está falando. — Resmungou em resposta, completamente constrangido.

— Nem nega mais, né, Baekhyun? — Ele deu uma risadinha.

— Caguei pra você.

Jongdae começou a rir, o que fez a professora olhá-los com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Você deveria pedir para ver logo. — O Kim aconselhou.

— Ver o quê? — Franziu o rosto, em clara confusão.

— O passarinho do Chanyeol, ué.

Baekhyun quis estapeá-lo.

— Por que todo mundo fala um nome pior que o outro?

Jongdae deu de ombros.

— Acho pau um nome ofensivo e pênis um nome muito estranho. — Começou a anotar as informações que estavam na lousa.

— E você acha que passarinho é um nome bom? — Indagou, desacreditado e irritado.

— Sei lá, Baekhyun. — Jongdae não parecia se importar muito com a questão. — É você quem está discutindo pela forma como chamo um pau.

Baekhyun ralhou baixinho.

— Não acredito que vamos discutir sobre como chamar um pênis apropriadamente!

— Não me culpe. — O Kim deu um sorrisinho. — Você quem começou.

Decidiu ignorar Jongdae e prestar atenção no debate que a professora havia acabado de introduzir na turma, forçando seu cérebro a concentrar-se unicamente naquela sala de aula. Falaria com Chanyeol no intervalo, na praça de alimentação e depois ligaria para Seulgi, determinado a conversar seriamente com ela sobre o que estava há tempos lhe incomodando.

[...]

Baekhyun encontrou Chanyeol jogado em um dos bancos da praça de alimentação da universidade, a cabeça escondida nos braços, uma típica posição para quem estava exausto e provavelmente querendo a morte. Sentou-se ao lado dele, cutucando-o nas costelas para que o Park visse que estava ali, oferecendo-lhe um saquinho de batatinhas como consolo.

Ele parecia deveras derrotado ao encarar Baekhyun, os olhos opacos pelo devido cansaço e olheiras terríveis formando bolsas cheinhas abaixo dos olhos. O mais baixo imaginava a dor de cabeça tremenda que ele deveria estar sentindo, já pensando que Chanyeol era estúpido e irresponsável demais para tomar uma aspirina. Suspirando baixinho, tirou uma cartela de comprimidos do bolso e entregou-a para o maior, dizendo que buscaria um suco enquanto ele comia as batatas que lhe entregara.

— De zero à dez, qual seu nível de derrota? — Baekhyun tentou fazer graça para melhorar os ânimos, mas não pareceu surtir efeito.

— Umas vinte meninas falaram comigo hoje, sendo que cinco delas me passaram o número de contato. — Ele não parecia muito animado ao falar e Baekhyun não sabia se sentia-se aliviado ou preocupado. Chanyeol não lhe encarava, mantendo os olhos baixos e brincando com o pacote de batatinhas.

— Você construiu uma reputação e tanto em apenas uma noite. — Deu tapinhas nas costas do Park, sentindo o retesar das costas do amigo e retirando a mão como se houvesse levado um choque, as bochechas quentes para combinar com a situação. — Mas não se preocupe tanto com isso, vão acabar esquecendo quando a próxima fofoca surgir. As pessoas se alimentam disso todo dia, então não vai demorar para esquecerem o que aconteceu com você.

Chanyeol suspirou, virando-se para encarar Baekhyun como pôde no banco em que estavam. Aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado era linda, por Deus, o que Baekhyun estava fazendo com sua vida miserável?

— Essa não é bem a questão, sabe? — Começou incerto. — O que está no site de fofocas da universidade e o que as pessoas viram naquela festa... Aquilo não era eu.

— Você estava bêbado, Chan. — Baekhyun lembrou-o. — Essas coisas acontecem quando se bebe demais. Lembra quando fomos juntos em uma festa pela primeira vez?

Chanyeol sorriu, mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse latejando como o inferno.

— Você vomitou no cabelo da Seulgi e em cima da menina que você queria beijar. — Acabou rindo ao lembrar-se.

— Viu só? Micos que acontecem. Isso meio que foge do nosso controle. — Baekhyun roubou uma batatinha do pacote que Chanyeol estava segurando.

— Eu sei, mas não deixo de me sentir constrangido pra caralho com toda essa situação. — Pontuou.

— Apenas tente ignorar e conviver com isso por um tempinho. — O Byun aconselhou, cheio de bom humor, tentando desesperadamente fazer com que as coisas voltassem ao normal e que os dois não sentissem como se estivessem pisando em ovos quando estavam juntos. — Pelo menos vai ser uma boa história para contar aos seus netos.

— Não acho que eu vá me orgulhar disso no futuro.

— Isso não serve para você se orgulhar, serve para que os seus netos riam de você. — Revirou os olhos e Chanyeol deu-lhe um cascudo.

Duas meninas passaram por eles, ambas encarando descaradamente Chanyeol, que ficou imediatamente vermelho e na defensiva. Baekhyun segurou a língua nervosa antes que acabasse perguntando se elas haviam perdido algo por ali.

— Tão constrangedor. — Choramingou, voltando a esconder a cabeça entre os braços.

— Elas estão falando muito bem de você.

— Acho que elas estão falando muito bem do que eu tenho entre as pernas.

Baekhyun remexeu-se nervoso, fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para controlar a língua que queria soltar um “Poxa vida, todo mundo viu e eu não!”. Ao invés de cometer esse absurdo, apenas decidiu perguntar se Chanyeol estava chateado com Baekhyun ter ido embora da festa e o deixando lá à própria sorte.

— Tá tudo numa boa, Baek. — Chanyeol sorriu. — Eu imagino que eu tenha sumido e por isso você não me achou. Tudo bem. Yerim foi legal comigo e me levou pra casa depois de... Você sabe.

O menor quase deixou um suspiro meio frustrado escapar.

Boa hora para admitir que tinha ciuminho de Chanyeol? Claro que não.

— Pelo menos você se divertiu. — Baekhyun disse, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, mas o Park apenas sorriu constrangido.

— É, eu acho. — A resposta incerta fez o coraçãozinho de Baekhyun dar uma vacilada dentro do peito.

— Como assim?

— Não sei direito, acho que ando meio estranho.

Baekhyun pareceu confuso.

— Estranho como?

— Ah, deixa pra lá. — Chanyeol riu, nervoso, pegando o pacote vazio de batatas para colocar no lixo. — O intervalo acabou. A gente se vê depois.

O que Baekhyun podia fazer? Absolutamente nada.

Guardando a curiosidade no fundo da alma, o mais baixo seguiu sua lista de tarefas matinais, apenas pensando em cair em sua cama na primeira oportunidade que aparecesse pela tarde.

[...]

Os boatos sobre Chanyeol, ao invés de diminuírem, apenas aumentaram nos dias posteriores, fazendo Baekhyun acabar com as unhas que mal tinha e ficar choramingando nos ouvidos de Seulgi para que ela mostrasse as malditas nudes. O Byun sabia que iludia-se ao dizer que a paixonite pelo maior passaria se ele matasse a maldita curiosidade, mas, no momento, ludibriar a si próprio estava mais aceitável do que permitir que aquele sentimento estúpido crescesse.

— Nem você se aguenta mais, Baekhyun. — Jongdae pontuou em uma sexta-feira nublada. — Pede logo uma foto pra ele e acaba com isso. Ou continua também, não acho que o seu interesse pelo Chanyeol se resuma a você ver o passarinho dele.

Baekhyun resolveu ignorar o termo que o Kim usou para definir um pau.

— Eu não vou pedir nada, isso é praticamente impossível. — Resmungou em pura negação. Jongdae não iria lhe enrolar. — Não posso chegar e dizer “Chanyeol, me mostra seu pau. Aliás, sou bissexual, então, se quiser vir para o lado multicolorido da vida, estamos à disposição”.

— Seria engraçado. — O outro riu, fazendo Baekhyun estreitar os olhos. — Mas você está certo, isso assustaria Chanyeol. Ele é todo cheio de dedos e não-me-toques. Você precisa ser sutil, né? Ou mentir, no caso.

O Byun pareceu confuso.

— Mentir?

— É, uma mentirinha em prol do fim da sua curiosidade. — Jongdae tentou esclarecer. — Tipo, você não precisa dizer que  _ você  _ quer ver. Pode dizer que, sei lá, uma garota pediu um nude seu e seu passarinho é muito feio, então você quer uma foto do dele pra enviar pra ela. — O intuito de Jongdae foi dizer algo engraçado e na brincadeira, mas o rosto de Baekhyun ficou tão iluminado e cheio de esperança, que o Kim preocupou-se.

— Você é um gênio!

— Baek, espera um minutinho, você não entendeu o que eu quis di-

— É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer hoje! Obrigado, Jongdae!

Baekhyun estava tão empolgado que nem percebeu que ainda estavam no meio da aula. Correu até a porta com sua mochila e os materiais na mão, mas acabou voltando quando percebeu tamanha a gafe que havia cometido. Sua professora parecia insatisfeita com seu comportamento de criança do fundamental e seus colegas riam baixinho da situação.

— Passei vergonha?

Jongdae concordou.

— Um pouquinho, mas é normal se tratando de você.

O Kim até pensou em voltar no tópico de “Baek, sobre aquela ideia, melhor você não fazer, sabe? Até porque eu estava BRINCANDO QUANDO FALEI!”, mas apenas deixou para lá. O máximo que poderia acontecer era Chanyeol dizer um não bem gigante para o Byun.

[...]

Naquela noite de sexta-feira, Baekhyun tomou um banho, chorou muito fazendo um trabalho teórico e chorou mais um pouco para conseguir enviá-lo para o e-mail de sua professora. Quando finalmente viu-se livre das atividades demoníacas de seu curso, aconchegou-se em sua cama, pensando seriamente em dormir mais cedo, apesar de ter descansado uma generosa parte da tarde. Meio sonolento, conseguiu ver que Sehun entrara no quarto, tomara seu banho e saíra novamente, isso foi o que lembrava-se de ver antes de adormecer em um sono cansado.

Acordou assustado, olhando para todos os lados e constatando que Oh Sehun havia feito a pachorra de deixar sua toalha molhada em cima da cama. Baekhyun levantou-se meio grogue, pendurou a toalha em seu devido lugar e pescou seu celular debaixo do travesseiro para conferir a hora. Eram 22h49, provavelmente os corredores do dormitório já estariam vazios, afinal, era sexta-feira, dia de festinhas e do tão sonhado descanso de qualquer universitário ferrado.

Baekhyun olhou seu aplicativo de conversas, vendo algumas dezenas de mensagens de Seulgi e meia dúzia de Chanyeol, finalmente dando-se conta de que havia se esquecido de colocar o plano maravilhoso de Jongdae em prática. Era exatamente naquele dia que finalmente conseguiria saciar sua curiosidade danada e seguir sua vidinha miserável da melhor forma possível, sempre enterrando qualquer interesse ou paixonites que desenvolvia por Chanyeol de ano em ano.

— Certo, é agora!

Baekhyun: Chanyeoooool

Estúpido: ih, o que aconteceu?

Baekhyun: Ah, nada demais

Só tô precisando de ajuda em uma coisa

Estúpido: ajuda no que?

Baekhyun: Não sei como falar isso sem você surtar

Então vou ser direto

Preciso de um nude seu

Estúpido: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

TÁ DOIDO BAEKHYUN?

COMO VOXE ME PEDE UM TRECO DESES

JEUS

QUE NERBOSO DA PIRRA

Baekhyun: Calma, caralho

Me deixa explicar

Estúpido: EXPRICAR O QUE

QUE

MEU DUS

EU TO TIPO

MUITO IMPACTATO

Baekhyun: Eu tô falando com uma menina aí e chegamos nesse ponto

Ela quer que eu envie primeiro

Pra depois me enviar o dela

Estúpido: E O QUE ISSO TEM A VER COMIFO?

VOCÊ TA LOUC NAS DROFAS

Baekhyun: Meu pau não é muito legal

Então, como tá rolando os boatos aí sobre o seu

Pensei que você, como meu melhor amigo, podia me ajudar

Estúpido: Baekhyun

presta bem atenção no que tu tá me pedindo

você quer a foto do meu pau

tem noxão disso?

Baekhyun: É só uma foto

Por favoooor

Prometo que todo o nude que eu conseguir com ela

Encaminho pra você

Estúpido: esquece

não vi a vantagem

não vou mandar caralho nenhum

Baekhyun: AMAS PELO AMOR DE DEUS

É SÓ UMA FOTO

NA BROTHERAGEM

NUNCA TE PEDI NADA

Estúpido: olha a audácia do ser humano

você me pediu pra lavar suas roupas

comprar comida pra você

comprar chocolate pra você

comprar café pra você

ajudar você no seu trabalho de mais cedo

pegar água pra você

e isso tudo só nas últimas 12h

Baekhyun: BELEZA

ENTENDI

PEDI ALTAS COISAS

MAS PELO AMOR DE DEUS

PRECISO DAS FOTOS DA MOÇA

Estúpido: não

obrigado

se vira aí

Baekhyun: EU MANDO OS NUDES QUE EU RECEBER

VAMOS CHEGAR NUM ACORDO PORRA

Estúpido: NÃO

NÃO TENHO INTERESSE

VOCÊ TEM UM PAU

USA ELE

Baekhyun: MAS EU JÁ DISSE QUE O MEU É FEIO

PELO AMOR DE JESUS CHANYEOL

ME AJUDA AÍ CARALHO

Estúpido: boa noite baekhyun

Baekhyun: NÃOOOOOO

VEM AQUI

VAMO RESOLVER ISSO

CHANYEOOOOOOOOOOOL

Chanyeol não respondeu e Baekhyun choramingou enquanto rolava na cama. A primeira de suas tentativas havia falhado miseravelmente e talvez o Park nem quisesse mais falar consigo no dia seguinte. Só o pensamento fazia-o roer as unhas e andar de um lado para o outro pelo quarto meio escuro, incapaz de deitar-se para tentar dormir. Não deveria ter seguido a ideia de Jongdae. Agora estava perdidinho da Silva Sauro e provavelmente perderia aquela noite de sono.

Baekhyun ficou até as quatro da manhã remoendo seu fracasso. Por fim, decidiu optar pela não desistência, afinal, um soldado ferido não significava um soldado morto e o Byun definitivamente venceria aquela guerra.

[...]

— Levou um não na cara, né, Baekhyun? — Esse foi o cumprimento amistoso de Kim Jongdae quando Baekhyun simplesmente sentou-se em sua cadeira com uma bela cara de enterro. — Tsc, só vendo essa cara da derrota já dá pra presumir.

— Foram apenas alguns erros de cálculo. — Rebateu, uma repentina motivação tirando o espaço do cansaço que sentia alguns segundos atrás. — Eu vou conseguir essa merda!

— Desiste, Baek. — Jongdae deu tapinhas consoladores em suas costas. — Chanyeol é todo tímido e complexado com esse negócio de ficar pelado e sexo. E ele também é hetero, caso você tenha esquecido.

Baekhyun não pareceu ouvir o Kim.

— Eu já sei de todas essas coisas.

— Então esquece isso. — Voltou a insistir. — Para de levar essa ideia de jerico adiante.

— Essa ideia foi sua.

Jongdae estreitou os olhos.

— Eu sugeri brincando? — Falou como se fosse óbvio. — Eu ainda acho que você deveria ter uma conversa sincera com o Chanyeol. Você gosta dele, dá pra ver de longe. Fala com ele, caramba.

— Como você mesmo disse: Chanyeol é hetero. — Baekhyun não parecia chateado, apenas desanimado.

— Todo mundo é hetero até que se prove o contrário. — A piadinha não fez o Byun rir, muito menos abrir seu sorriso radiante. — Se anima, Byun. As coisas vão se resolver, de um jeito ou de outro.

Não havia muito o que dizer em resposta, então Baekhyun decidiu que seria mais produtivo ficar pescando na aula até que fossem para o intervalo. Quando a professora liberou-os, seu coração martelava forte dentro do peito e ele até pensou que não chegaria na praça de alimentação sem ter um ataque cardíaco.

[...]

Chanyeol estava sentado no mesmo banco de sempre, digitando furiosamente em seu celular, o que, sinceramente, fez Baekhyun tremer nas bases. A realidade caiu como um manto pesado em seus ombros e ele finalmente deu-se conta de que havia pedido nudes para o seu melhor amigo. Pelos deuses sagrados da vergonha na cara, por que ele ainda pagava aquele tipo de mico?

Silenciosamente e com o cu na mão, o Byun sentou-se discretamente ao lado de Chanyeol. Seu plano era ficar ali, quietinho, e esperar que o amigo terminasse de digitar freneticamente no celular, para então encarar o possível constrangimento que, com toda certeza, havia causado. Fazer barulho não era o objetivo de Baekhyun, no enquanto, ele estava faminto e o pacote de balas de gelatina em sua mochila parecia estar insinuando-se para ele em sua mente.

Choramingando por ser um típico universitário que não controla a boca quando o assunto eram porcarias açucaradas, pegou furiosamente o pacote de dentro da mochila, vendo com o canto dos olhos Chanyeol parar de digitar e encará-lo assustado. O maior franziu o rosto e, quando Baekhyun já estava decidindo que correr era a melhor opção, o Park apenas estendeu uma das mãos, apontando para o pacote de balas.

— Nem vem. — Baekhyun resmungou, afastando o pacote ainda mais de Chanyeol.

— Só uma, Baekhyun! — Implorou, fazendo o Byun rir.

— Só depois que você me mandar o nude que eu preciso. — Oh, caralho! De onde aquela bosta havia saído?

Chanyeol abriu a boca, completamente chocado, enquanto suas bochechas adquiriram uma coloração muito vermelha e Baekhyun soltava um riso nervoso. Talvez o mais baixo estivesse tão constrangido quanto o melhor amigo, afinal, havia sido ele quem soltara o mico daquela manhã.

— Não vou te mandar nada. — Chanyeol ralhou e roubou o pacote que Baekhyun segurava.

— Ei! Eu paguei por isso! — Protestou.

— A quem você quer enganar, nanico? — Chanyeol desdenhou. — Você já me deve a sua alma.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços, extremamente emburrado.

— Não te devo nada.

— Então estamos quites. — Piscou um dos olhos, fazendo Baekhyun sentir vontade de matá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que o coraçãozinho dava um solavanco dentro do peito.

— Devolve minhas balas!

Chanyeol fez que não com a cabeça e, quando o Byun pensava seriamente em estapeá-lo, Bae Joohyun apareceu diante deles, fazendo com que os dois se assustassem.

— Oi, meninos! — Cumprimentou, o sorriso adorável e brilhante sempre aparecendo.

Bae Joohyun era da turma de Chanyeol e fazia a maioria das disciplinas com o Park, era extremamente inteligente e engraçada, também sendo namorada do colega de quarto de Baekhyun. Sehun e ela formavam um casal muito bonito, o Park e o Byun mantendo uma relação muito amigável com ambos. O menor era mais próximo de Sehun, já Chanyeol preferia a animadora companhia da Bae.

— Chanyeol, podemos fazer nosso trabalho hoje à tarde? — Ela perguntou, um pouco sem graça. — Eu vou apresentar o Sehun para os meus pais mais tarde, então pensei em adiantarmos a pesquisa.

O Park sorriu.

— Claro, sem problema nenhum. — Concordou. — Nos vemos na biblioteca depois do almoço.

Joohyun trocou duas ou três palavras com Baekhyun e foi encontrar Sehun na saída da praça de alimentação. Eles deram as mãos e saíram de lá cheios de sorrisinhos cúmplices. O mais baixo suspirou.

— O que foi? — Chanyeol indagou.

— Nada, ué. — Respondeu, encolhendo-se instintivamente para tentar fugir do olhar esquisito do Park

— Você tá aí, todo de suspiros vendo a Joohyun saindo com o Sehun. — Disse o que havia visto. — Estranho, hein?

— Tsc... — Baekhyun estalou a língua. — Isso não é da sua conta.

O Park estreitou os olhos.

— Só por causa desse desaforo, não vou mais te dar as balas!

— Meu rabo que você não vai dar! — Protestou, praticamente voando no pescoço do amigo. — Eu paguei por esse caralho, elas são minhas por direito!

Chanyeol pareceu desesperado, balançando-se como um idiota para afastar-se de Baekhyun.

— Você já me passou tanto a perna que só não me deve a sua bunda por detalhe!

Baekhyun quase enfartou, mas continuou vivinho da silva, apenas perdendo o equilíbrio e despencando do banco.

— Jesus, Baekhyun! — Chanyeol começou a rir como um idiota.

— Vai ter volta, estúpido!

— E você vai o quê? Dar uma cabeçada no meu joe- CARAMBA, PRA QUE ME CHUTAR?

Foi a vez de Baekhyun rir, conseguindo a distração perfeita para pegar seu pacote de balas, sua mochila e partir para sua sala, antes que Chanyeol se recuperasse do chute e resolvesse lhe estrangular.

[...]

Baekhyun: CHANYEOL

CHANYEOOOOOOOL

CHAN

CHANYEOOOOOOOOOOOL

Estúpido: caralho baekhyun

para de berrar

são 3h da manhã

o que tu quer?

Baekhyun: Preciso daquele negócio

Estúpido: que negócio?

Baekhyun: A foto

Estúpido: mas que porra

para de me enrolar

que foto????

Baekhyun: Do seu pau ué

Estúpido: meu deus

vai dormir baekhyun

que coisa chata do caralho

Baekhyun: Para de ser agressivo

Não pedindo nada demais

Estúpido: olha a audácia dessa praga

não vou te mandar nada

me deixa dormir

Baekhyun: Você é um péssimo amigo

Estúpido: caguei

boa noite

Baekhyun: ESPERA PORRA

VAMO ENTRAR EM UM ACORDO

Estúpido: NÃO OBRIGADO

AGORA ME DEIXA DORMIR

Baekhyun: PELO AMOR DE DEUS

É SÓ UMA FOTINHO

Estúpido: DEUS TE DEU UM PINTO PRA USAR BAEKHYUN

NESSE CASO TAMBÉM

ENTÃO NÃO AJA COMO SE NÃO TIVESSE UM

Baekhyun: AMAS EU JÁ FALEI QUE O MEU É HORRÍVEL

E EU NEM TO PREPARADO PRA MANDAR NUDE

Estúpido: E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TO BAEKHYUN???

SÃO QUASE QUATRO HORAS DA MANHÃ

TE ORIENTA

Baekhyun: VOCÊ É MUITO GROSSOOOOOOO

Estúpido: E VOCÊ INCONVENIENTE

AGORA ME DEIXA DORMIR CARAI

Baekhyun: EU DEIXO

MAS ANTES

ME MANDA A FOTO

Estúpido: DÁ OI PRO BLOCK BAEKHYUN

Baekhyun: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MALDITO

[...]

Baekhyun: Deus tá vendo você não ajudar o próximo

Estúpido: oh caralho

me deixa estudar baek

eu tenho uma prova bem fodida essa semana

Baekhyun: Por favorzinho

Eu preciso mesmo de ajuda

A menina tá colocando aquela leve pressão em mim

Estúpido: e você em mim

legal né?

espero que você sofra

Baekhyun: Tão estúpido

Estúpido: tão chato

Baekhyun: Eu pararia de ser chato

Se você me enviasse o famigerado nude

Estúpido: vou continuar estudando aqui que ganho mais

tipo uma nota boa

coisa que você não vai tirar porque tá muito ocupado

me enchendo

Baekhyun: Não tenho nada mais importante pra fazer

Estúpido: legal saber que você não lembra de uma prova que comentou comigo

prova essa que

se não me engano

vai ser aplicada amanhã

Baekhyun: CARALHO MANO

ESQUECI DESSE BAGULHO

PUTA QUE PARIU

Chanyeol: a vingança

ela sempre vem

[...]

Estúpido: baek

você tá afim de comer uma pizza na praça de alimentação?

Baekhyun: Sabe do que eu to afim?

Estúpido: do que?

Baekhyun: De receber aquele nude que eu preciso

Estúpido: VAI SE FODER BAEKHYUN

PARA COM ESSA CARALHA

EU NÃO VOU TE MANDAR NADA

Baekhyun: POR QUE NÃO???

A GENTE É AMIGO

AMIGOS SE AJUDAM

PARA DE SER FRESCO

Estúpido: EU IA ME OFERECER PRA PAGAR TUA PIZZA

SEU INGRATO

AGORA QUE VOCÊ MORRA DE FOME

NÃO TO NEM AÍ

Baekhyun: MANDA LOGO ESSE CARALHO CHANYEOL

MAS QUE BOSTICA DE BODE

Estúpido: NÃO

NÃO TENHO INTERESSE

Baekhyun: EU JURO JURADINHO QUE TE REPASSO TODOS OS NUDES QUE RECEBER COM ELEEEEEEEE

Estúpido: espera

pra quem você quer mandar?

Baekhyun parou de digitar para pensar em uma resposta minimamente convincente para aquela pergunta. Droga! Não havia pensado naquele detalhe em particulat. Para quem mandaria um nude se realmente fosse mandar?

Baekhyun: Joohyun

Estúpido: espera

ela não tá namorando com o sehun?

Eita, preula! Baekhyun havia esquecido-se desse pequeno contratempo. Bem, já era. Não havia chance para desmentir.

Baekhyun: Detalhes

Estúpido: enfim

não me importo

não vou mandar

e vou comer pizza sozinho

Baekhyun: ESPERA

EU NUNCA NEGUEI O CONVITE

Estúpido: você negou automaticamente

quando me pediu nude baekhyun

Baekhyun: CALÚNIA

EU NUNCA FIZ ISSO

NUNCA NEM VI

Estúpido: tchau baekhyun

Baekhyun: ESPERA CARALHO

EU SÓ VOU TROCAR DE ROUPA

[...]

A praça de alimentação parecia o lugar mais seguro para encontrar com Chanyeol, e Baekhyun constatou isso depois de quase hiperventilar o rio Han em forma de suor ao ficar sozinho com o Park noite passada, para ajudá-lo a terminar de resumir um trabalho de última hora. Foram horas angustiantes, nas quais Chanyeol chegava perto demais, depois percebia que estava perto para um caralho e aí saía desesperado como se tivesse levado um choque.

A situação não era muito animadora e Baekhyun apenas queria bater a cabeça na parede até entrar em um sono profundo que poderia muito bem durar até o final do semestre.

— O que foi? — Baekhyun resolvera perguntar, mesmo que a boca estivesse cheia dos pedaços de pizza que mastigava. 

Chanyeol estava com aquela cara estranha de novo, encarando-o como se tivesse o poder de adivinhar seus pensamentos mais obscuros e sua paixonite ridícula. Chegava a dar um nervoso da porra aquela situação, já que Baekhyun não entendia bulhufas do que estava acontecendo com o melhor amigo.

— Olha, se você tá com fome, mas não trouxe dinheiro, eu pago alguma coisa pra você, beleza? — Supôs que Chanyeol estivesse com fome.

Ele pareceu finalmente dar-se conta do que fazia, pois alarmou-se e olhou para todos os cantos, menos para a cara do Byun. Segurando a vontade de socá-lo em pura frustração, Baekhyun bebeu um pouco de seu refrigerante, esperando por uma resposta que demorou alguns segundos para vir.

— Que? 

— Jesus, Chanyeol! Tô te oferecendo comida, então aproveita que não é todo dia que esse milagre acontece. — Deixou mais do que claro.

— Mas eu não tô com fome, ué.

— Então porque está me encarando com essa cara de quem quer comer um hambúrguer de bacon com queijo duplo? — Perguntou, desconfiado, vendo as bochechas de Chanyeol ficarem vermelhas.

Vai se fodeeeeer, era tão bonitinho!

— Não gosto de queijo. — Disse, mas Baekhyun já sabia daquilo. — Mas eu gosto muito de bacon. — Completou, meio distraído, enquanto voltava a encarar Baekhyun.

O Byun engasgou-se com o refrigerante que estava tomando, cuspindo um pouco na cara de Chanyeol, que julgou-o com os olhos e pegou um guardanapo em puro desespero para se secar. Oh, desgraça, por que a merda da comida precisava ter uma pronúncia tão parecida com o seu nome?

— Não morre, Baekhyun, você me prometeu um hambúrguer!

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos, querendo que Chanyeol parasse de deixá-lo tão nervoso naquela bosta de vida.

— Diz logo o que você quer antes que eu deixe você morrer de inanição! — Ralhou, voltando a pegar o copo de refrigerante.

— Beleza, Bacon! 

Pausa para mais um ataque de tosse de refrigerantes na cara de Park Chanyeol.

  
  


[...]

Baekhyun: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

CHANYEOOOOOOOOOOOL

Estúpido: AHNAO MANO

QUE TU QUER?

Baekhyun: Escolhe entre sim e não

Estúpido: ih

pra que?

Baekhyun: Só escolhe logo

Estúpido: beleza

sim 

Baekhyun: AAAAAEEEEEEHOOOOOO

Estúpido: que?

que foi?

o que eu perdi?

Baekhyun: Era uma pergunta secreta

Você escolheu o sim

Estúpido: e o que isso quer dizer?

que pergunta secreta?

Baekhyun: Eu perguntei secretamente se você me enviaria o nude

E você respondeu que sim

Estúpido: VAI SE FODER BAEKHYUN

RIDÍCULOOOOO

TE ABOMINO

Baekhyun: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Estúpido: seu tosco

Baekhyun: Mas sério aí, Chan

Manda o nude

Pelo amor de Deus

Prometo nunca mais te pedir nada

Estúpido: baekhyun

cê não tem mais nada pra fazer da vida?

para de me atazanar

Baekhyun: Se você me ajudasse

Esse assunto já tinha terminado

Estúpido: por que não pede ajuda pro sehun 

Ou pro jongdae

Baekhyun: Os deles também são feios

Pena

Estúpido: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Baekhyun: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

BOA NOITE CHAN

Estúpido: VOLTA AQUI BAEKHYUN

ME EXPLICA AGORA ESSE CARALHO

[...]

Baekhyun: Chan

Vamos conversar bem sério

Estúpido: não vou te mandar foto do meu pinto

Baekhyun: Por que não?

Sou seu melhor amigo

Por que você não confia em mim?

Estúpido: você não entenderia

melhor deixar pra lá

Baekhyun: Poxa, Chan

Você sabe que eu sou curioso pra um tremendo caralho

Então desculpa se você ficou chateado comigo por causa da insistência

Estúpido: tá tudo bem

Baekhyun: tá nada

você tá fugindo de mim como o diabo foge da cruz nos últimos dias

Estúpido: eu só ando estudando demais

e pensando em algumas coisas aleatórias

Baekhyun: Que coisas?

Estúpido: é complicado

mas prometo que uma hora dessas eu te falo

Baekhyun: Essa hora aí vai ser quando?

Estúpido: paciência gafanhoto kkkkkkkk

Baekhyun: Você sabe que minha curiosidade não me permite ter paciência

Estúpido: sei disso

Baekhyun: A gente se vê na hora do almoço?

Estúpido: claro

mas você paga

Baekhyun: Pago

Com dor no coração e no bolso

Mas eu pago

[...]

Na falta de mais unhas para roer, Baekhyun acabou adquirindo um cacoete nervoso que consistia em bater o pé no chão quando estava ansioso, o que começou a ocorrer depois de sua última conversa com Chanyeol. Eles haviam saído juntos na quinta-feira a noite para comerem e, depois disso, não conversaram direito ou encontraram-se. O Park estava atolado de provas e Baekhyun não estava em uma situação diferente, chorando em cima de livros e descontando sua frustração em Jongdae, já que ele estava com medo de chamar Chanyeol no aplicativo de mensagens depois de todos os micos que havia passado para matar uma simples curiosidade.

Baekhyun também sentia-se exausto, estressado, mal-humorado e morrendo de dores em praticamente todas as juntas do corpo. Estava pensando em associar-se ao clube de piscinas da universidade, já que esportes aquáticos no verão pareciam mais atrativos do que aqueles em que você suava até derreter sua alma. O importante era sair do sedentarismo, que sempre acabava fazendo com que o Byun morresse de dores apenas por ficar curvado em cima dos livros que precisava resumir.

Estavam quase no fim do semestre e Baekhyun só desejava logo suas malditas férias para poder visitar os pais e entupir-se de comida boa de verdade. Nada de macarrão instantâneo com molho branco que só fazia o prato parecer uma colônia de vermes mutantes. Sentia tanta falta da comidinha de sua mãe que até chegava a salivar, enquanto o estômago protestava e Baekhyun choramingava em cima daquele capítulo chato.

Seu celular aparentemente havia recebido uma notificação de mensagem, o que fez Baekhyun afastar os livros com todo o prazer do mundo e pescá-lo do lado oposto da pequena mesa de estudos. Sentiu o coração palpitar de modo nervoso, pensando ser Chanyeol, mas era apenas Seulgi, que provavelmente havia tirado uma folga dos estudos pesados para falar com ele.

Melhor pessoa do mundo: Heey, Baeeeek

Baekhyun: Oi, garota coreana perdida na China

Melhor pessoa do mundo: Muito engraçado

Depois de duas semanas você está fazendo a mesma piada

Acabei me perdendo por aqui só uma vez

Me dá um desconto

Baekhyun: Tudo bem, serei legal porque você anda muito ocupada

E quase não fala comigo

Melhor pessoa do mundo: As coisas estão bem pesadas por aqui

Meu cubículo está lotado de livros pra resumir

Baekhyun: Nada muito diferente do meu kkkkkk

Melhor pessoa do mundo: Você tem falado com o Chan?

Baekhyun: Bem

Mais ou menos

Eu acho

Melhor pessoa do mundo: Aquele bobo

Lá vou eu mais uma vez bancar a terapeuta

Baekhyun: Bem, três anos cursando psicologia, né?

Devem calhar em alguma coisa

Mas o que aconteceu?

Melhor pessoa do mundo: Ele só está estranho

Confuso, eu diria

Em fase de aceitação, mais precisamente

Mas as coisas vão se ajeitar

Baekhyun: Como assim?

Melhor pessoa do mundo: Já sei que ele não falou com você ainda

Bom, deixa pra lá

Tenho que voltar a estudar

Falo com você mais tarde

Baekhyun: AHNAO MANO

SEULGI

EU TE PROÍBO

PELO AMOR DE DEUS

VOLTA AQUI E ME FALA O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO

SEULGI

AAAAAAAAAAAAA QUAL É

Baekhyun quase jogou o celular na parede, tamanha sua frustração no momento. Estava estressado para um tremendo caralho, com matéria acumulada para estudar pelo resto da semana e ainda havia aquela impressão de que seus amigos estavam escondendo algo dele. Será que Chanyeol e Seulgi haviam decidido voltar? Ou será que Chanyeol havia arranjado uma namoradinha e estava pedindo conselhos para a amiga? Seria Yerim? Puta que pariu, por que Baekhyun havia dado o azar de ser tão malditamente curioso?

Seu celular fez o típico barulho de quando recebi uma notificação de mensagem e o Byun já sabia ser Seulgi respondendo seu desespero com uma risadinha nojenta. Nada havia o preparado para abrir o aplicativo e dar de cara com uma mensagem de Chanyeol, algo que pegou-o completamente de surpresa, fazendo seu pobre coração sedentário dar dois mortais carpados dentro do peito.

Estúpido: terra para Baekhyun

estamos sendo invadidos pelo cansaço

sugestão imediata de coisas para se fazer em prol do bem dos estudos

O mais baixo sentiu um alívio imediato ao ler aquelas simples mensagens bobas, já que Chanyeol parecia agir normalmente e, como Baekhyun suspeitava, apenas estava atolado de coisas para estudar, exatamente como ele mesmo.

  
  


Baekhyun: kkkkkkk oi pra você também

Estúpido: qual o seu nível de desespero nesse momento?

Baekhyun: 6 para desespero

9 para tédio

7 para vontade de morrer

10 para cansaço

Estúpido: estamos em um padrão parecido

tenho me dividido entre

querer que a semana acabe logo

e querer a morte

não aguento mais esse semestre

Baekhyun: Faço das suas palavras as minhas

Estúpido: nossa

parece que fazem anos que não falo com você

que coisa bizarra

Baekhyun: Isso porque sou indispensável na sua vida

Estúpido: não seja tão convencido

há quanto tempo nos conhecemos?

Baekhyun: Há uns dois anos

Estúpido: caraca

as vezes parece que te conheço há uma vida

O Byun suspirou involuntariamente e acabou esfregando a bochecha quente contra o travesseiro. Chanyeol não fazia ideia do quanto aquelas palavras, aparentemente normais para ele, eram catastróficas para o coração surrado pela paixonita ridícula de Baekhyun. Deveria começar a pedir algum tipo de indenização ao Park pelas constantes taquicardias, suor excessivo e vontades idiotas de beijá-lo que o menor, vez ou outra, sentia.

Baekhyun: Não acho que conseguiria te aguentar por uma vida

Você é muito chato

Nem ajudar um pobre amigo você ajuda

Estúpido: lá vem você com a história do nude

Baekhyun: Ok

Beleza

Eu prometi que não tocaria mais no assunto

Estúpido: muito agradecido

Bom, Baekhyun já estava conformado em não receber nude algum, então, apenas resolveu começar a remoer sua curiosidade em silêncio, assim como fazia com sua paixonite adolescente. Chanyeol claramente ficava constrangido e o Byun não se perdoaria se o melhor amigo perdesse a confiança em si por uma insistência estúpida. O Park seria sempre seu amigo e amizades valiam mais que nudes, Baekhyun concluiu.

Seu celular voltou a receber mensagens repetidas vezes, e Baekhyun coçou os olhos cansados para responder uma última vez antes de dormir.

Estúpido: baek

baek

baeeeeek

então

eu tava aqui pensando sabe

e sei lá

nós somos amigos

e enfim

espero que você consiga o que quer com isso

[image]

[image]

[image]

MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DA BICICLETINHA!

Chanyeol havia enviado o nude!

Não um.

Não dois.

Mas sim três!

A surpresa-milagre-susto-nervosismo foi tanto, que Baekhyun acabou exaltando-se sem sequer abrir a conversa direito, deixando o celular espatifar-se no chão de seu quarto.

Meu. Deus. Do. Céu!

Correu ao encontro do amor de sua vida para verificar o estrago e quase chorou rios de sangue ao ver a tela, não rachada, mas sim praticamente estilhaçada, do aparelho. Como se a vida risse dele, o celular parecia estar funcionando normalmente, mas o vidro da tela estava tão malditamente rachado que não era possível ver absolutamente nada. Isso, obviamente, incluía o nude que finalmente havia conseguido depois de tanto sacrifício e unhas roídas.

Agora me responda: por que tanta maldade, vida?

Baekhyun quis muito soltar uns berros, mas apenas se recompôs para tentar encontrar uma solução para aquela incrível cagada. Estava quase desistindo de fazer qualquer coisa para jogar-se na cama e choramingar, quando enfim lembrou-se de Zhang Yixing, o carinha fera da turma de TI que consertava eletrônicos para conseguir dinheiro em prol de suas festinhas na universidade.

Não sabia muito bem qual era o quarto de Yixing no dormitório, mas sabia que ele o dividia com um cara chamado Minseok, que, por sua vez, era amigo próximo –  _ bem _ próximo – de Jongdae. Com pressa, mandou mensagem para o colega, esperando a resposta enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Trinta segundo depois, Baekhyun saía apressado de seu quarto, caminhando pelos corredores até encontrar a porta do 319.

— Baekhyun? — Minseok pareceu surpreso e Baekhyun não pôde culpá-lo. Estava perto das onze da noite e praticamente todos estavam em seus respectivos quartos trancados e estudando. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Com essa pergunta, Minseok queria dizer: Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jongdae?

— Não, nada demais, eu acho. — Riu nervoso, segurando firmemente o celular nas mãos. — Posso falar com o Yixing?

Minseok pareceu confuso por alguns segundos, mas logo deu espaço para que Baekhyun adentrasse no cômodo. Surpreendentemente, o quarto era muito arruma, extremamente limpo e cheiroso, mas o Byun lembrava-se de quando Jongdae havia enchido a cara e começara a falar do quanto Kim Minseok era lindo, beijava bem e possuía algumas muitas manias de limpeza.

— Yixing! — Minseok bateu na porta do provável banheiro. — Tem alguém que quer falar com você.

— Já tô saindo! — A resposta logo veio.

Segundos depois, Yixing saía pela porta do banheiro, secando os cabelos molhados ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava a camiseta no corpo bonito. Baekhyun segurou mais firmemente seu celular, esperando com toda a esperança do mundo que o Zhang pudesse ajudá-lo.

— Você é o Baekhyun, né? — Franziu o rosto, como se lembrar do nome de alguém que vira poucas vezes fosse muito difícil. O Byun não o culparia, também era péssimo para ligar rostos a nomes.

— Sou. — Afirmou e estendeu o celular na direção do outro. — Um pequeno acidente aconteceu e agora ele está nesse estado lastimável. Consegue consertar?

Yixing pegou o aparelho nas mãos e analisou-o, virando-o de um lado para o outro tantas vezes, que Baekhyun pensava que a situação de seu precioso podia piorar muito ainda. Depois do fim da pequena vistora do Zhang, ele começou a fuçar em suas coisas, provavelmente procurando uma tela substituta e suas ferramentinhas legais de conserto. Baekhyun praticamente transbordava em expectativa e esperança.

— Merda! — O chinês ralhou enquanto praguejava algumas ofensas bem piores do que a primeira. — Desculpa, Byun, mas a tela desse celular eu já não tenho mais. — Estendeu novamente o aparelho na direção de Baekhyun.

— E não tem outra forma de conseguir?

— Eu precisaria comprar uma pela internet, mas meu principal vendedor está de férias. — Yixing realmente parecia chateado em não poder ajudar. — Eu posso pedir para outro fornecedor, mas chegaria mais ou menos daqui duas semanas.

Baekhyun realmente quis desistir da respirar, mas resolveu parar de drama antes que começasse a choramingar como uma criancinha.

— Tudo bem, duas semanas. — Disse para si mesmo, em tom de derrota. — Eu passo aqui de novo quando chegar. — O que podia fazer se, mesmo com toda a demora do caramba, precisaria trocar a tela?

Saiu do cômodo de Yixing e Minseok com um semblante completamente derrotado, arrastando os pés até seu quarto e jogando-se de qualquer jeito em sua cama desorganizada. Não aguentava mais aquela maré de azar e seu celular fazendo o típico barulhinho de notificações estava deixando Baekhyun completamente neurótico. Poderia ter atirando-o pela janela, mas, certamente, não conseguiria comprar outro tão cedo. Por isso, obrigou-se a dormir, frustrado e sentindo um gosto amargo de decepção na boca.

[...]

Baekhyun não sabia porque havia passado a manhã inteirinha torcendo para que não encontrasse Chanyeol em seu caminho. Talvez fosse porque deixou-o possivelmente sem resposta depois dele finalmente enviar-lhe o que queria ou talvez porque estivesse com vergonha de mais um de seus micos, afinal, quem conseguia deixar o celular espatifar-se no chão em plena euforia por receber um nude?

Mas, mesmo com todo o seu cuidado, havia prometido almoçar com o Park na praça de alimentação naquele dia, portanto, dar um bolo no amigo não era uma opção válida. Manter a aparência de que estava tudo bem era fundamental, então só restava sentar-se calmamente na mesa que Chanyeol estaria ocupando e comer tranquilamente com ele, sem mencionar sobre os nudes e o desastre que acontecera com seu celular.

E foi exatamente o que Baekhyun fez. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Ele foi até a praça de alimentação, viu onde Chanyeol estava sentado, foi até ele, sentou-se na mesa, mas soube imediatamente que não comeriam calmamente pelo olhar acusatório que recebeu do Park. Engoliu em seco e deu um sorrisinho, tentando descobrir nesse pequeno período ínfimo de segundos o que raios havia feito.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Chanyeol parecia irritado e um pouquinho decepcionado.

— Como assim? — Pausa para um riso nervoso da parte de Baekhyun.

— Você não me respondeu mais! — Acusou.

— Desculpe. — Ficou subitamente envergonhado.

— Só isso?

Baekhyun ficou confuso.

— Sim?

— Caralho, Baekhyun! Eu te mandei fotos do meu pau, o mínimo que você podia fazer era me dar uma resposta, né? Puta que pariu, eu fiquei derretendo de vergonha depois de mandar, sabia? Porra, hein, esperava pelo menos um “Valeu, Chan, vai me ajudar com a menina”, mas você cagou e ainda claramente recebeu minhas mensagens seguintes e nem falou nada. Brincadeira esse caralho, viu? Nunca mais escuto os conselhos da Seulgi, que bela merda, agora você tem foto do meu pau pra conquistar as meninas por aí e nem a porra de um obrigado eu recebo.

O Byun arregalou os olhos, completamente surpreso com tudo que Chanyeol praticamente vomitara em cima de si. O cérebro tentava trabalhar rapidamente para entender todos os significados daquelas frases, mas o bichinho ganhou uma pane total quando Baekhyun viu Sehun e Joohyun igualmente de olhos arregalados e praticamente ao lado da mesa deles.

— Você mandou foto do seu bigulim pro Baekhyun, Chanyeol? — Sehun parecia desacreditado, mas começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Baekhyun sabia perfeitamente que o Oh tinha aquele tipo de reação quando ficava constrangido e não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, mas, aparentemente, Chanyeol não possuía do mesmo conhecimento, porque estreitou os olhos de maneira assustadora.

— Mandei, né? — Deu de ombros, mas as bochechas estavam muito vermelhas. Baekhyun não sabia dizer se era de raiva ou de constrangimento. — Ele estava com vergonha de mandar foto do pau dele pra Joohyun e pediu foto do meu pra substituir. Legal, né?

Joohyun arregalou os olhos, ficando branca como um fantasma e encarando Baekhyun como se ele fosse um alienígena completamente nojento.

— Como é?! — Sehun ficou extremamente puto.

— Eu juro que não sei de nada! — Joohyun defendeu-se, enquanto Baekhyun pensava se conseguiria correr com seu nível alto de sedentarismo.

— Porra, Baekhyun! Você queria enviar nude pra minha namorada? Achei que a gente era brother! — Sehun parecia realmente alterado, o que fez Baekhyun tomar a decisão mais estúpida de todas, mas, mesmo assim, escolhendo aquela que não lhe daria um olho roxo de presente.

— Eu não ia mandar! — Apressou-se em começar, Sehun retesando a mão fechada em punho. — Eu estava curioso pra caralho por causa dos boatos sobre o pau do Chanyeol e não sabia como matar a merda da curiosidade porque, porra, queria ver também, então Jongdae sugeriu que eu mentisse dizendo que meu pinto é feio para que Chanyeol me mandasse foto do dele para substituir. Então eu mataria a curiosidade e fim de assunto. Só dei o nome da Joohyun porque o cabeção me perguntou pra quem eu enviaria, ou seja, foi completamente sem intenção alguma de mandar pra ela.

Sehun arqueou a sobrancelha e relaxou a mão cerrada, parecendo satisfeito.

— Vocês dois são muito estranhos. — Concluiu, saindo com Joohyun de perto deles.

Olhar para Chanyeol com o canto dos olhos fora completamente inevitável, mas constatar que ele estava praticamente paralisado preocupou Baekhyun, que chamou seu nome baixinho, apenas para conferir se ele ainda estava em seu juízo perfeito.

— Você mentiu pra mim? — Não havia como descobrir os sentimentos de Chanyeol naquela hora, porque ele estava completamente coberto pela máscara da incredulidade.

— Chanyeol, olha-

— Olhar o quê? — Cortou-o. — Que você mentiu pra mim? Ou que você só queria matar uma curiosidade besta e depois disso achou que tinha o direito de me ignorar?

Baekhyun massageou as têmporas, tentando pensar por onde deveria começar.

— Eu não te respondi porque meu celular quebrou! Eu fiquei tão eufórico por receber as suas fotos que ele voou para o chão. Olha só, não é legal ficar admitindo isso pra quem quiser passar aqui e ouvir, mas me desculpa, beleza? Eu estava curioso, escutei a ideia boba do Jongdae e achei que não faria mal arriscar. Você nunca me mandaria se eu falasse a verdade, principalmente com toda essa timidez e heterossexualidade!

— Eu não sou hetero! — Rebateu, fazendo Baekhyun engasgar-se com a própria saliva.

Como é que é?

— Não?

Chanyeol pareceu finalmente perceber o que havia dito pois ficou absurdamente vermelho, claramente envergonhado pelo que acabara de falar. Ele não disse mais nada, apenas levantou-se de onde estava sentado e saiu da praça de alimentação, deixando Baekhyun mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio.

O que caralhas estava acontecendo ali?

[...]

Havia tentando falar com Seulgi depois que Chanyeol deixou-o sozinho, mas sua amiga não lhe disse muita coisa em relação àquilo. Apenas afirmou que tudo se ajeitaria e que Baekhyun deveria ter paciência, pois logo o Park esclareceria as coisas. Como já sabemos, o Byun não era alguém tão paciente assim, por isso, roeu o restinho das unhas que possuía durante os dois dias que Chanyeol não deu sinal de vida.

Já estava conformado com o término da amizade que construíram e choramingando nas conversas com Seulgi quando, na sexta-feira à noite, o Park bateu na porta do quarto que dividia com Sehun, entrando sem jeito depois de Baekhyun abri-la e olhando para todos os cantos do cômodo, mesmo para o amigo.

— Acho que eu deveria pedir desculpa, né? — O Byun tomou a iniciativa, já que Chanyeol não parecia muito certo sobre falar qualquer coisa que fosse com ele. 

— Como assim? — Pareceu surpreso com o que ouviu.

— Eu menti pra você. — As bochechas de Baekhyun esquentaram ao admitir em voz alta o mico que fizera. — Não era como se fosse mandar suas fotos por aí, eu só estava curioso porque todo mundo falava disso e você mesmo sabe o quanto eu fico insuportavelmente irritante quando isso acontece.

Chanyeol suspirou, talvez não fosse exatamente por aquele ponto que desejava iniciar.

— Eu sei disso, Baek, eu sei. — Parecia que o Park estava tentando tranquilizá-lo, mas Baekhyun estava tão nervoso que não conseguia parar para observar as coisas ao seu redor. — É só que… — Fez uma pausa, olhando para um ponto fixo atrás de Baekhyun antes de finalmente voltar ao menor, as bochechas surpreendentemente avermelhadas. — Hã, posso desligar a luz?

Baekhyun estranhou, mas acabou afirmando, o que possibilitou Chanyeol deixar o quarto em um escuro confortável e bem menos constrangedor. Alguns segundos a mais de silêncio foram necessários para ambos acostumarem-se com a falta de iluminação, a penumbra total logo suavizando e possibilitando que vissem alguns contornos e detalhes pelo cômodo. 

— Senta aí, Baekhyun. — Pediu e Baekhyun deduziu que ele estivesse se referindo a sua cama.

Ainda confuso, o Byun apenas fez o que Chanyeol pediu-lhe, logo sentindo o espaço ao seu lado ser ocupado pelo Park, deixando o mais baixo nervoso como em todas as outras vezes. Era quase como se estivesse sendo incentivado a confessar todas as coisas idiotas que reprimia desde sempre e a sensação que aquilo tudo provocava era deveras apavorante. 

— Por que você simplesmente não me disse que estava curioso?

Baekhyun resolveu ligar o botãozinho do foda-se, já havia merda espalhada por tudo mesmo, qual a diferença que vomitar tudo que pensava poderia causar?

— Bem, eu fiquei com medo? Não podia chegar em você e dizer que sou bissexual e que estava curioso pra ver seu pinto. Você nunca mais olharia na minha cara.

— Por que não? 

— Você ouviu o que eu acabei de falar? Sou bissexual, gosto de caras também e estava afim de te ver pelado e meu Deus, isso soa muito vergonhoso fora da minha cabeça e sendo dito pela minha boca. — Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, completamente constrangido. — Eu tô falando um monte de bosta, então já vou aproveitar a deixa para acrescentar que sou afim de você, completamente caidinho, mas que achava que você e Seulgi eram perfeitos um para o outro, então resolvi juntar vocês.

E, de todas as coisas que Chanyeol poderia falar naquele momento, ele simplesmente soltou um:

— Eu sei disso.

Hã?

— O quê?

— Lembra daquela festa organizada pelo pessoal de direito? Aquela em que você estava bêbado, caiu da escada e a Seulgi te levou para o hospital.

— Sim, eu lembro. Quer dizer, mais ou menos, porque eu extrapolei no álcool naquele dia. — Coçou a cabeça, tentando lembrar-se de algo marcante, mas apenas lembrava-se de ter vomitado no vestido novo da amiga.

— Então, você contou pra ela sobre o fato de nos juntar mesmo estando minimamente interessado em mim e a gente também já estava pensando em terminar, então ela aproveitou mais esse fato pra que cada um seguisse sozinho e apenas em uma amizade. — Chanyeol revelou, fazendo Baekhyun arregalar os olhos em puro desespero.

Jesus amado, como desgraças o Byun abriu o bico para Seulgi? E por que caralhos ela havia contado para o Park?

— Antes que você queira estrangulá-la, já deixo claro que fiquei sabendo semana passada. — Completou, fazendo Baekhyun querer cavar um buraco o chão para esconder as bochechas vermelhas.

— Você me odeia? 

Chanyeol riu.

— Óbvio que não, cabeça oca. — A mão grande bagunçou a franja de Baekhyun, deixando suas bochechas extremamente quentes. — Hã, bem, você me deixa um bocado nervoso, sabe? Não sabia exatamente quando tinha começado isso, mas comecei a falar com Seulgi sobre o assunto pouco tempo depois dela ter ido viajar. Algumas coisas foram esclarecedoras, como eu dificilmente me sentir confortável pra falar de sexo e também sobre esse negócio todo de eu também gostar de você.

Alguns segundos foram necessários para que Baekhyun finalmente processasse toda a informação, quase sofrendo de um ataque cardíaco quando seu cérebro juntou todas as letrinhas que precisava para entender que CARALHO, CHANYEOL TAMBÉM TINHA UMA QUEDINHA POR ELE!

— Meu Deus, que coisa mais doida. — Baekhyun riu de nervoso.

— É, eu sei. — Chanyeol concordou.

— Mas e então? Você gosta de mim, pelo menos um pouquinho e tudo mais… O que você é? — Perguntou curioso.

— Eu sou eu, ué. — Chanyeol riu. — Seulgi acha que sou demissexual, mas não tenho certeza de nada por enquanto. Não ando muito preocupado em me encaixar em algum lugar, então estou aproveitando para testar novas possibilidades.

Baekhyun não entendeu.

— Estou indiretamente propondo que você me ajude a descobrir o que eu sou.

— E você não é você? — Baekhyun sorriu, conseguindo ver claramente os olhos bonitos de Chanyeol, assim como o Park provavelmente agora conseguia ver os seus.

— Idiota. — Revirou os olhos. — Apenas me beije logo, Baekhyun.

E Baekhyun beijou-o, porque a vida tinha dessas coisas. Como tinha também de fazer com que dois jovens aparentemente exaustos e estressados com a quantidade absurda de provas na semana acabassem rolando na cama pequena do Byun, quase caindo no chão durante o processo. Também tinha de fazer Chanyeol parecer muito desesperado em retribuir os beijos de Baekhyun, fazendo ambos perderem o fôlego toda santa vez, parecendo dois velhos altamente sedentários. Não foi planejado quando o Byun sentiu vontade de apoiar suas costas na cabeceira da cama e puxar gentilmente o maior para que sentasse em seu colo, muito menos quando o Park pensou que seria legal infiltrar suas mãos por debaixo da camiseta do outro, tendo acesso a pele quentinha e ao corpo levemente definido e forte.

Chanyeol pareceu adquirir gosto pela coisa toda e um bocadinho de coragem, porque desceu os beijos para o pescoço branquinho de Baekhyun, sugando a pele quente, do maxilar até a clavícula, prendendo-a com os dentes e soltando bem devagar, só pelo prazer um tanto sádico de ouvi-lo ofegar, para, apenas depois disso, voltar com a boca pelo caminho que fez, recomeçando todo o processo lento e maravilhoso outra vez, provocando mais arrepios em Baekhyun do que ele tinha paciência no momento para contar.

As mãos grandes pressionaram o pescoço do Byun, fazendo-o quase sufocar por causa do calor, enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelas costas largas do mais alto. Os lábios desgrudaram-se apenas para que a boca de Baekhyun tomasse a direção do pescoço do Park, fazendo a mesma coisa que ele havia feito em si outrora. Chanyeol não prendeu o gemido que deixou seus lábios, sentindo a cabeça girar ao sentir a boca bonita passear por sua pele suada. Acabou deslizando suas mãos para a nuca de Baekhyun, aproveitando para embrenhar os dedos no cabelo macio.

O quarto assemelhava-se a um forno, e Chanyeol apertou suas pernas ao redor de Baekhyun, surpreendentemente começando a mover-se devagarinho em seu colo, de forma meio desajeitada por conta do tecido das roupas. Baekhyun foi incapaz de trancar os suspiros na garganta, abandonando a pele quente de Chanyeol para retirar a camiseta que ele usava, a área imediatamente livre do tecido para que pudesse explorá-la com toda a liberdade que lhe fosse concedida.

Sem ter muito controle ou paciência no que fazia, Chanyeol dirigiu-se aos ombros de Baekhyun, beijando a pele para então mordiscá-la com um pouco mais de força, vendo-o arfar com a sensação molhada que a saliva deixava no local. A sensação do corpo de Chanyeol esfregando-se contra o seu parecia transformar suas veias em lava pura, fazendo com que transpirasse e não conseguisse mais manter a boca fechada.

A cara assustada de Baekhyun quando o Park levantou-se minimamente para abrir o botão e o zíper da calça que usava foi impagável, fazendo com que uma risada nervosa se desprendesse da garganta de Chanyeol. Então, pela primeira vez, o mais baixo pensou se não estaria forçando demais a barra ou pressionando alguma coisa que não deveria acontecer naquele momento.

— Chanyeol, nós-

— Não vamos transar. — Cortou para esclarecer.

— Então porque-

— Sei lá, Baekhyun. — Riu, provavelmente de vergonha. — Só fiquei com vontade de fazer alguma coisa. Você não?

Baekhyun mordeu-lhe a bochecha.

— Você sabe a resposta.

— Então começa a usar essa boca pra algo mais útil.

O mais baixo engasgou-se, completamente surpreso.

— Hã, sério? É pra usar pra te beijar ou pra fazer boque-

— Meu Deus, Baekhyun, me beija logo antes que eu te chute!

Baekhyun obedeceu, beijando Chanyeol outra vez e não conseguindo evitar nenhum dos arrepios que sentiu quando o Park esfregou sua mão de leve ali sobre seu pau, beijando sua bochecha e ajeitando-se melhor em seu colo. Ele parecia um pouco incerto ao apertá-lo de leve, notando que o tecido da cueca já estava manchado e continuando o processo enquanto voltava a beijar o chupar o pescoço de Baekhyun.

Embrenhou firmemente os dedos da mão livre no cabelo do Byun, aumentando a força ao alisar o pau dele, que acabou gemendo. Chanyeol parecia muito empenhado no que fazia, porque acabou ame assustando-se quando Baekhyun resolvera infiltrar aquela sua mão dentro das calças dele. Logo ele acabou relaxando, conforme as pontas dos dedos do mais baixo circundavam sua ereção, tratando imediatamente de fazer uma massagem gostosa por toda a extensão.

Presumindo que não havia mais razão para pisar em ovos com tudo que fazia, Chanyeol deixou sua própria mão adentrar a cueca de Baekhyun, o polegar pressionando a fenda e fazendo arrepiar os pelos dos braços ao mesmo tempo em que a mão dele se fechava ao redor da ereção. Gemeu baixo quando ele começou a movimentá-la devagar, descendo e subindo de forma calma e grudando a boca em seu pescoço. Misericórdia, Baekhyun parecia um sanguessuga! ChanYeol aumentou os movimentos da punheta e isso acabou fazendo o Byun gemer mais alto, atraindo a atenção dele para que logo voltasse a beijar-lhe. 

Ambos pareciam uma confusão de ofegos e calor, gemendo e esfregando-se na pouca iluminação do quarto. E quando Baekhyun não achava que a vida podia ser mais boazinha do que já estava sendo, Chanyeol acelerou outra vez os movimentos em seu pau, de um jeito tão insano que o ele acabou gozando.   
Baekhyun sentiu imediatamente a letargia no corpo, sua mão perdendo a velocidade de antes na ereção do Park, isso fez com que a destra de Chanyeol cobrisse quase que instantaneamente a sua, ajudando-o nos movimentos. Baekhyun beijou-o outra vez enquanto voltava a aumentar os movimentos de subida e descida, e isso foi o suficiente para que o Park gemesse contra a sua boca e gozasse também.

Observar o teto do quarto de Baekhyun depois de espremerem-se na cama de solteiro, pareceu a coisa mais interessante que tinham para fazer, enquanto ainda processavam o que raios havia acontecido ali. Foram dois minutos de silêncio até o mais baixo começar a rir, uma mistura de alívio e vergonha. Também foi inevitável que Chanyeol o acompanhasse, duplamente sem jeito com toda a situação.

— Não acredito que ainda não consegui matar minha curiosidade! — Constatou ao perceber que tudo acontecera no escurinho do quarto e, por tanto, não havia como ver absolutamente nada, apesar de ter tocado em tudo.

Chanyeol estava quase dormindo, mas arranjou força suficiente para acertar um tapa dolorido da barriga de Baekhyun.

— Para de ser chato, panaca. 

No entanto, o Byun armou aquela carinha bonita dele que Chanyeol via de longe, decidido a acabar com a curiosidade que havia iniciado toda aquela história esquisita.

— Baekhyun, liga lá a porra da luz antes que eu me arrependa. — Desistiu de enrolar o mais baixo, já que ele dificilmente pararia de ser insuportável e Chanyeol estava mais interessado em dormir.

Byun Baekhyun saiu da cama no maior desespero, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés e ligando aquele interruptor de luz como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Chanyeol desviou o rosto quando a iluminação tomou o quarto, completamente constrangido e lutando contra a vontade de simplesmente enfiar o pau para dentro da calça e moletom que vestia.

— MEU DEUS, NEM ACREDITO! — Parecia uma criança em pleno Natal, só que mais vergonhoso e barulhento. — Teu pau é bonito, como assim? Nem sabia que existia pau bonito, que bizarro!

Chanyeol irritou-se, completamente constrangido. Qualquer ser humano com um mínimo de audição poderia ouvir aquela merda se passasse do lado de fora.

— Jesus amado, cala essa boca! — Acertou-o com o travesseiro. — Desliga essa bosta e vem pra cá antes que eu vá embora.

Baekhyun era estranho, mas não burro, então fez exatamente o que Chanyeol mandara, voltando para a cama pequena e ajeitando-se do melhor jeito que conseguia. O silêncio voltou a tomar conta do quarto, mas, mais uma vez, Baekhyun precisava abrir sua boquinha bonita para dizer coisas desnecessárias.

— O meu pau é maior que o seu, agora que notei. — Deu uma risadinha.

— Caralho, Baekhyun, cala a boca! — Indignou-se. — Você nem imagina o que eu posso fazer com o que eu tenho entre as pernas. 

— Oh, será que você faz melhor do que eu? — Provocou.

— Caguei pra você. — Resmungou baixinho, sentindo que seu rosto explodiria.

Quando Baekhyun não respondera mais nada, Chanyeol finalmente percebeu que poderia dormir em paz, mas, obviamente, o Byun não estava afim de facilitar o processo.

— Levanta da minha cama e vai tomar um banho, Chanyeol. Você tá fedendo! — Sacudiu-o de um lado para o outro.

—  _ Nós  _ estamos fedendo, meu anjo. — Corrigiu, totalmente sarcástico. — Eu não fui o único a bater punheta aqui.

— Na hora de ser desbocado tu não tem vergonha, né?

— Não enche o saco, tampinha.

— Vai você primeiro tomar a merda do banho.

Chanyeol voltou a fechar os olhos.

— Para de frescura e vamos dormir, eu tô morto de cansado. — Aconchegou-se melhor na cama de Baekhyun, ocupando quase que o espaço todo.

— Não é frescura, se chama higiene.

Decidido, Baekhyun achou que seria uma ideia eficiente chutar aquele pseudo corpo morto de sua cama, isso até realmente o fazê-lo e escutar um estalo estranho, juntamente com Chanyeol berrando para todo o dormitório ouvir.

Depois disso, Baekhyun não lembrava de muita coisa. Apenas tinha algumas memórias de Sehun entrando no quarto e ficando apavorado com a cena, chamando alguns veteranos do curso de enfermagem e medicina para avaliarem o problema e então os dois no pronto socorro do hospital perto da universidade, Chanyeol com o braço engessado e Baekhyun sentindo-se muito culpado.

— Eer, Chan… Desculpa aí por quebrar o seu braço.

Chanyeol olhou-o como se pudesse trucidá-lo ali mesmo, no meio do pronto socorro.

— É sério, não esperava te fazer quebrar o braço e nem que metade do dormitório visse você com o pau pra fora da calça e nem que-

— Caralho, já entendi, aquieta essa boca grande. — Repreendeu-o quando viu uma senhora olhando estranho na direção dos dois.

— Você tá chateado?

Chanyeol suspirou.

— Não. — Deu um meio sorriso para tranquilizá-lo. — Claro que agora eu provavelmente vou virar a piada do dormitório e também vou sofrer um pouco para fazer os trabalhos do próximo semestre, mas ainda bem que sou ambidestro.

Baekhyun deixou com que a cabeça tombasse para o lado, levemente confuso.

— Mas você não é ambidestro, Chan.

— Ah, verdade. — Considerou a informação. — Então isso quer dizer que você vai digitar todos os meus trabalhos no próximo semestre. Incrível, né?

— Ei, eu não sou nenhum escravo! — Protestou. — Mas bem que você podia me pagar a ajuda com boque-

— Meu braço tá quebrado, mas eu ainda tenho duas pernas pra te acertar com um chute. — Ameaçou.

Baekhyun estava pronto para retrucar, mas lembrou-se que havia contado resumidamente o que acontecera a Seulgi, deixando de respondê-la quando chegaram ao pronto-socorro.

— Ih, tenho que responder a Seulgi antes que ela pense que você morreu.

— Responde com uma foto nossa, aí você já mostra o desastre que fez no meu braço. — Chanyeol resmungou. — Nossa primeira foto de casal e meu braço está quebrado, tsc.

Baekhyun armou um sorrisinho no rosto.

— Somos um casal?

Chanyeol estreitou os olhos de forma ameaçadora.

— Eu te mandei foto do meu pau e você viu ao vivo e ainda tocou nele. Experimenta dizer que não pra tu ver o que te acontece.

O Byun deu uma risadinha maldosa.

— Poxa, Chan, por que não me disse logo que gostava de relacionamentos mais agressivos? — Voltou a provocar.

— Te orienta, Baekhyun!

O mais baixo não hesitou ao apertar-lhe a bochecha, pegando o celular no bolso, abrindo a conversa com a amiga dos dois e clicando a câmera para tirar a foto.

— Certo, vamos mandar a primeira foto do casal. — Sorriu para Chanyeol, abraçando-o de ladinho e preparando-se para o click. — Um, dois, três, olha o passarinho!


End file.
